


A Vampire's Bite

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, angsty baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: Baz has a bad day and he’s had enough of pretending to hate Simon. (After the prompt: 'Bite me.' - 'If you insist.')





	A Vampire's Bite

That's it. I'm done. I'm so fucking done with everything.

Life isn't so kind to me at the best of times, but I can't help but feel there are days when it's just feeling particularly cruel. (The universe is a sadist. Everybody knows that.)

I was going to ask my father whether I could stay at Watford over the Easter Holidays. I was thinking I could (maybe) spend some time with Simon since we're on a truce and I think we're almost friends. (Snow would never call me his friend. Doesn't stop me from considering him mine.)  
So I rang my father. And he said he needed me to come home. Not because he loves me so much, but because we need to take time to plan. (Jokes on me, after all. Apparently Snow wasn't so far off, accusing me of plotting.)

“Basilton,” he said. “You're a man now. I think it's time for you to make a move. As long as we still have the advantage of you being Simon Snow's room mate, we have to benefit from it. So let's strike now before it's too late.”  
 _Make a move?_ I would love to make a move, but not the kind he has in mind. (Not really. Snow would end me if I tried anything. But maybe that's for the best.)

I'm afraid he'll ask me to kill Snow. Not now, perhaps, but one day. He doesn't know it, but he'd be sending me to die. (Because I have to do as he tells me, and I'll start a fight with Snow, and I'll lose that fight. I'll make sure of that.)

I'm so angry. I feel now more than ever that I don't want any of that to happen. I don't want to hurt Snow. I like our truce, I like being almost-friends. He's ruining all of that. And I'm sick of having no say in that, I'm sick of being powerless, I'm sick of playing my role as “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch”. The son of Natasha Pitch. Who fights for the old families. Who hates the Mage. Who is Simon Snow's enemy and will kill him one day or die trying. I don't want to be that any more. Because guess what? “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch” is a fucking prick.

Why can't I be just a boy, like all the others on this school? Me and Snow both. Why can't we just be two boys, Simon and Baz? (But I guess you can't live a normal life if you're a vampire.)

I went to the room I usually practise violin in, but it was already occupied. So instead, I went out on the football pitch. I like to play to clear my head. It's better to take my anger out on an inanimate object (the football) instead of a real person (mostly Snow).  
Running makes me feel alive. (Which is weird, since I'm dead inside. Literally.) I feel one with the wind and chase the ball over the field. I'm panting, but I feel like I need to go faster. The pain in my chest is not stopping me. Maybe I'll take of the ground and fly away if I only run fast enough. Maybe I can leave everything behind and never spend a single thought on Simon Snow again. I look up to watch the grey clouds above me. I'm angry,  _so, so angry_ , but the sky is still beautiful. But then I trip and fall over, face down in the wet grass. I groan and push myself up, trying to stand up again, but it hurts to stand. I quickly feel my ankle and realize that it's sprained. Honestly. Fuck life.

 

After having casted a few spells, I can walk again (or rather limp) and I go back to our dorm. As soon as I step through the door, I stop in my tracks. Snow is here, on his bed. His hair is messy again and he's loosened his tie.  _Shit._ I can't deal with this right now. I just can't.

I scowl at him.

“You have to leave,” I grumble. “Right now.”

“What the fuck, Baz?” he says and raises an eyebrow at me.

But, no. I'm done with this. This day has been shitty enough. I won't sit there, with Simon sitting across from me, looking like a freaking angel. I'm not having it.

“Leave or put a paper bag over your head, I don't care.”

His frown deepens. He stands up from his bed and comes closer to me.

“Bite me,” he says and turns away.

“With pleasure,” I answer.

He jerks up his head and glares at me. He's shocked but I can only focus on his endlessly blue eyes and I know that I'm gone too far. I could never kill him. I shouldn't have said that, but I can't bring myself to care. Because suddenly, I'm done with everything.

_Fuck it,_ I think. Then I rush forward and he stumbles backwards until his back meets the wall. I press my body against his and feel him shiver beneath me. I lower my head to his neck.

I can tell that he's afraid but he doesn't summon his sword or goes off. (I wouldn't care if he would. I don't care about anything any more.)

I feel my fangs pop, but I ignore it. I hover for a moment above his skin. He's stiff underneath my touch. He thinks I'll bite him. He thinks I'll drink his blood and kill him today. Guess I'm a disappointment even to my enemy.

I close my eyes and press my lips to his neck, kissing it gently. I can hear him suck in a deep breath. I bury my hands in his hair. Then I kiss his lips in a moment of utter desperation and I think he can feel it all in my kiss. I think I could break his heart by kissing him this way, making him feel exactly the way I feel. He doesn't respond and I slowly detach myself from his body.

“Baz,” he pants and his eyes (his blue, blue eyes) shimmer with fear. Or something else. Nothing good. And shit, maybe I _do_ care. I take another step back, the cold taking over my body. A terrible feeling of dread crawls up inside of me.

I just want him to stop looking at me that way.

“S-sorry, I -”  
I want to find an excuse, but how _the fuck_ can I excuse that? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking.

Suddenly Simon steps forward and now  _I'_ m the one who's afraid. What is he going to do? Hit me? What is he going to say? Whatever it is, it will be even worse.

“Baz,” he says again, very softly this time. He lifts his hand and I flinch, but then he only caresses my cheek. (Why is he doing this?)  
“Why have we never done this before?” he mutters and his gaze falls to my lips.

Then his lips crash into mine and I don't know what's happening but I never want it to stop. He lifts my hand up and presses his palm against mine. We kiss for longer and I don't know what this means but I think I can die happy now.

Then he stops to smile at me.

“I'd never bite you, you know?” I say.

“A shame,” he says and giggles. I watch him beam and my heart flutters and I think everything is going to be alright.

 


End file.
